


Paper Cuts, Unrequited Love and Other Things That Burn

by Talar



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, I Guess I'll Never Learn, Lots and lots of Pining, M/M, Peter is oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talar/pseuds/Talar
Summary: Everyone knew about this thing that happens when both you and your soulmate turn 18- you start feeling each other's pain. Sam's 18th birthday passed four months ago, but he felt nothing at all. It left him with two options, either his soulmate was the safest person on earth, or that his soulmate wasn't 18 yet.In a way, Sam hoped it was the latter. If his soulmate wasn't 18 yet, it meant that it could be him. It meant it could be Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE!! It's a bit better than the first one, but still a mess, so I apologize in advance. Note that English isn't my first language, so there might be a few grammatical errors, sorry :( Enjoy!!!

On the morning of Peter's 18th birthday, Sam got a paper cut.

It wasn't anything serious, just one of those annoying little cuts that are harmless but burn like hell. He wasn't too worried about it; Being a theatre kid meant handling with tons of plays and scripts, so paper cuts were a thing he'd known how to handle. He blew on it gently and shook his hand, trying to make the burn fade away. He stared at the page that hurt him accusingly. It was the fifth time that morning he tried writing Peter an appropriate birthday greeting, and every single time, he failed. Miserably.

His mind kept wandering to what might happen if he just dropped everything and told Peter how he felt. In the second card he wrote, he started confessing his love to his best friend seriously, but then threw it away. It was way too sappy. In the third, he thought that perhaps telling Peter he loved him but in rhymes would work best- _Happy B-day Pete, you make my heart beat, I like you, will you please be my boo?_ \- but then he slammed his head onto the wall next to his bed and threw that draft away as well.

Besides, Sam knew telling Peter how he felt today was a terrible idea. Everyone knew about this _thing_ that happens when both you and your soulmate turn 18- you start feeling each other's pain. Sam's 18th birthday passed four months ago, but he felt nothing at all. It left him with two options, either his soulmate was the safest person on earth, or that his soulmate wasn't 18 yet.

In a way, Sam hoped it was the latter. If his soulmate wasn't 18 yet, it meant that it could be him. It meant it could be Peter.

Sam sighed and shook his head. He was simply getting his own hopes up for no damn good reason. If his soulmate was Peter, then he might've shown any kind of interest in him until now, right? They've been through so much together, and it would only be rational to assume that Peter would've made a move if he was into Sam, but he didn't. It was lost.

Eventually, after staring at the page that said nothing but "Dear Peter" for a time that felt like forever, he decided that fuck it.

_Dear Peter,_

_Happy B-day. I'm a failure at putting words together, so I'll just say I hope you'll have the best, most epic birthday of all times and that you'll meet Bradley Cooper soon._

_Love ya, bro_

_Sam_

He wasn't satisfied at all, but he knew that writing anything else would mess with his head, so he decided to leave it as it is. Then he folded the paper as neatly as he could (which meant, not neatly at all. Peter was the one who was good at this kind of stuff) and placed it in the small bag that contained Peter's gift.

He yawned and stretched. It was still fairly early, but he knew Peter well enough to know that he was probably already awake, so it wouldn't be a problem if he'd called him to wish him a happy birthday and invite himself over to celebrate.

He dialed his friend's number quickly, his hand grazing mindlessly over the paper cut on his left thumb. Peter picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, Sam," he said sleepily, and his voice made Sam's heart beat twice as fast. Peter's voice felt like home, and it made Sam feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Happy birthday, man!" Sam exclaimed. "I didn't wake you up, right?"

"No, no. I mean, I woke up, like, ten minutes ago? My thumb started burning and it woke me up." Peter said, and Sam could swear he could see him shrug.

Sam sighed. "Anyways, are you awake enough for me to come over?"

"Always. You could literally just come here when I was asleep, my mom would've fed you."

"Good point. I'm on my way, see you in ten," Sam said and hung up. He dressed casually, wearing that one hoodie that belonged to Peter once and Sam kept forgetting to return it. To be frank, he wasn't really forgetting it, he just liked having this one secret way to feel as if he's in an alternative reality in which he's dating his best friend.

Sappy dumbass.

Thirteen minutes later he entered Peter's home. It smelt of cookies. Mrs. Maldonado was taking them out of the oven, while Peter sat next to the small table, lost in thoughts. Even though they were only two people living in the house, the table was always set for three. Mrs. Maldonado started adding a third chair back when Sam and Peter were thirteen, when Sam started eating lunch at Peter's almost every day. Sam was the youngest child, so his siblings studied until late and his parents were working, and Mrs. Maldonado got it. It was Peter's home, but Sam felt sometimes as if it was his as well.

"Good morning, honey." Mrs. Maldonado greeted him with a smile. "You've grown taller."

"Yeah, apparently." Sam laughed. "Hi Peter," he added, moving on to sit across from his best friend, forcing him out of his thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

"What? Oh, Hey, Sam," Peter mumbled. "I didn't notice you enter. I just… The thing with my thumb this morning is freaking me out. Do you think it could be it?" He asked, looking up at him.

In moments like these, Sam didn't know if he was more lucky or intimidated. Peter was staring at him, studying every inch of his face. In a different world, Peter might've been appreciating every part of it, everything Sam hated about it or didn't notice at all, like the one time Peter told him about the tiny dimple he didn't know existed. Sam loved making himself believe that he noticed it all because he liked him back. In real life, however, Peter studied him because everyone was a part of his gigantic search for the truth. Sam felt like an open book, as if all of his secrets were out in the open. It was scary.

"What do you mean by _it_?" Sam asked eventually, trying to escape Peter's gaze.

"You know, the soulmate thing. It's kinda unlikely that someone would hurt their thumb this early, but there is no other explanation for the fact it burned so much over nothing." Peter explained.

Sam's face fell. He couldn't remember hurting his own thumb, so it meant exactly one thing. That he wasn't Peter's soulmate.

It was dumb of him to even hope. It was clear they won't be soulmates- Peter was not, and never will be interested in him. Why would he be? Assuming that he wasn't straight, his taste would probably be more sophisticated than a childish asshole.

That was the thing- Sam was a wonderful friend. He was the best friend anyone could ever ask for, really. It should have been a good thing, but it only meant no one ever saw him as anything _more_ than a friend. Especially not those who had been friends with him for so long, like Gabi. Or Peter. It was devastating, really, knowing he'll never be enough for the one he loves.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked, giving him that look of his again. Sam wished the ground would swallow him whole.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Sam said with a fake, happy grin. "Yeah, that makes sense. That it's your soulmate, or whatever. Yeah."

Peter shrugged. He knew it was best to just drop it.

"Anyways, happy birthday! I brought you your gift," Sam added quickly, swiftly changing the subject. He had to, before he'd start bawling his eyes out.

"You didn't have to get me anything, dude." Peter grinned.

"I know I didn't _have_ to. I wanted to." Sam said, handing him the small bag. Inside of it, there was a box wrapped in a black and white wrapping paper. Peter smiled at him, taking the box out of the bag and carefully unwrapping it. "You know you can, like, rip it open, right?"

"Yes, but It's a pretty wrapping paper that can and probably will be reused." Peter replied and Sam rolled his eyes. When Peter saw what was in the box his entire face lit up, and Sam's heart was beating like crazy. His best friend seemed so excited, as if he was a four year old kid meeting Santa in the mall for the first time. "Dude!" he exclaimed.

Inside the box lay a Nikon DSLR camera, the one Peter had been wanting for a while but was too lazy to buy. He called it the camera of his dreams on several occasions, and Sam knew that gifting it to him would make him happy.

He'd do anything to make Peter happy.

"I can't believe you bought me the D5. Oh my god, Sam, you're the best. You're the fucking best." Peter said, and this time, Sam's smile was more real than ever. Even if he couldn't be with Peter, he knew seeing him this happy will always give him the best sensation in the universe.

"It's nothing," Sam said. "I'm glad you liked it," he continued, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie.

Then, he noticed the tiny cut on his left thumb. When he lightly touched it, Peter stopped for a moment, muttering a small 'ouch', and continued checking out his new camera.

It felt as if the whole world stopped, and he had no idea how to react.

Was he Peter's soulmate?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping to conclusions was a sin Sam had always committed. Even in Vandal, he was quick to blame people for both the dicks and the Brownout. It was a thing he desperately tried to change about himself, and obviously, he knew that now, in this one specific case, he just _couldn't_ jump to any kind of conclusions.

There is a chance he's Peter's soulmate. Peter's thumb burned when Sam got a paper cut, and Sam was 98% sure it was not a coincidence. However, that other 2% bothered him, so he decided to pull off a Peter and get researching.

The following day at school, when Sam and Peter sat in the cafeteria with Ming, Sam stepped on his own foot to make it hurt. It didn't hurt much, almost like a faint shadow of pain, but Peter had this uncomfortable face on. Sam smirked at his tray silently.

The very next day, Sam accidentally bumped into a wall. This time it was really not intentional, just Sam being the clumsy dumbass he is, but Peter came complaining to him later about how his shoulder hurt for no reason at all.

When Sam got home that day, he couldn't stop pacing around his room frantically. It was new information- he really had a chance with his best friend, on whom he'd been crushing for forever. He had to talk it out, but Peter was completely out of the equation.

So he facetimed Gabi.

"Yeah, kiddo?" She said. She picked up on the fourth ring, wearing a Berkeley hoodie. Her eyes were tired from late night studying, and Sam hated himself for bothering her, but he _really_ needed her. "Is everything okay? You look nervous."

"Hey, Gabs," Sam mumbled nervously. "Yeah, it's… Something happened. Like, with Peter." Gabi raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "I think I'm his soulmate."

"Sammy! That's wonderful!" she cheered. "Does he know?"

"Nope." Sam sighed.

"Then you should tell him. He's probably wondering where did all of those bruises everywhere came from, you know." She teased. She knew how clumsy Sam was, and was never missing a chance to mock him for that. "You're crushing on him for, like, a decade, it's time you do something about it! You deserve it, kiddo. You really do."

"I agree. Thanks, Gabs, love you." He told her happily and hung up.

\---

Of course Peter knew he was Sam's soulmate. He wasn't blind. He saw the way Sam stared at him with his confused look, trying to discreetly pinch himself to see Peter's reaction. The thing he didn't completely figure out, though, was Sam's thoughts about them being soulmates. 

Peter assumed the reason Sam hadn't told him anything about it was that he hated the idea of something happening between them, and honestly, Peter could definitely see why. Sam had always been this outgoing, confident and popular kid, who had tons of friends before and after Vandal, and Peter was just Peter. Some nights he lay awake thinking how come Sam didn't leave him yet for some other, better friend than he was. 

Since he figured Sam hated the idea of them being together, Peter did what Peter did best- he researched it.

Apparently, the very definition of The Soulmates Bond is  _a bond you have with a person who you will always love most_. Traditionally, it was referring to a significant other, but back in the late 70s, researchers found how this bond could be formed not only between lovers but also between siblings or friends.

It made Peter happy, knowing that he was Sam's best friend ever, but he was still sad over the fact nothing was ever going to happen between them. Sam deserved so much better.

Eventually, Peter decided to print all of his research and give it to Sam the very next time they'll meet. He concluded that Sam must be freaking out over anything happening between them, and he really wanted to calm him down and make him happy.

He'd do whatever it takes to make Sam happy, even if it meant crashing every single hope he'd ever had.

\---

Sam tried to list how he's going to tell Peter he liked him. He sat next to his desk, and thought about every single way that would be appropriate. When his mind sailed to hiring Mariachis to sing it out for him, he decided that overthinking it was a terrible idea. He'd just go there, tell Peter the truth and they'll live happily ever after. Simple enough.

It was cloudy outside, but Sam felt like sunshine. His steps toward Peter's house were light, almost as if he was flying. He was nervous, but he knew that years of torment were about to end soon.

He'll tell Peter he likes him, Peter will say the same, and everything will finally be okay.

Sam knocked, which was slightly unusual. Mrs. Maldonado opened the door, and her smile matched Sam's mood. "Hey, Sammy. You know you don't really have too knock anymore, right?"

"Yeah, I just didn't tell Peter I was coming over, so I didn't want it to be a complete surprise. Is he upstairs?" Sam asked joyfully, and Mrs. Maldonado nodded.

"Someone's in a good mood," she murmured after him as he was climbing up the stairs leading to Peter's small room.

When he entered, Peter was filing tons of pages, and he was looking up at him as if he was caught doing something bad. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Peter sighed. "I didn't know you were coming over,"

"Surprise, bitch," Sam laughed, sitting on Peter's bed. 

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about." Peter started, taking a big breath.

"Same, but you go first. Your house and everything." Sam said, knowing what Peter was about to say. He couldn't be happier.

Peter seemed to gather every single bit of courage he had, weighing his next words carefully. "I know you're my soulmate," Peter began. Sam opened his mouth to say that he knew and that he loved him and was so glad they were soulmates, but Peter stopped him. "Please, let me finish. I know how you must be feeling about this, because I feel it, too. So I've done my research, and I found that us being soulmates doesn't mean we should be together, like, romantically." He handed Sam a bunch of the papers he printed, with a research about soulmate bonds between close friends. "It simply means we're the best friends that could ever be. Nice, right? That's really good."

Sam blinked at him silently. That was notwhat he had in mind when he came here. It took the words a few moments to actually sink in, and when they did, Sam could physically feel his heart breaking. Peter  _researched_ it. He felt so fucking uncomfortable with the very idea of being with Sam that he had to spend hours on researching and printing 70 pages explaining that he doesn't have to date Sam. He wasn't going to tear up. He's an 18 year old guy and he won't start crying over someone not liking him back. But seriously, was he that bad? Would it be so terrible to be with him? Sam never felt this worthless before, and every single bone in his body yelled at him to run away from there. "God, you're such an idiot," Sam hissed, shaking his head and standing up. "You know what? You're right. Yay for our friendship! Coming here was a bad idea. I got to go, please don't call me. Please." 

With that, Sam fleed out of the room. He felt as if every single wall was closing down on him, and he couldn't bring himself to breathe. He couldn't hear Peter calling after him or Mrs. Maldonado asking if everything was alright as he slammed the door shut behind him. It started raining, and Sam began running home.

When he entered his room, he started crying. If he'd been able to think straight he'd force himself out of it, but he couldn't, so he hid beneath his blanket and cried until he fell asleep. He hoped he'd never see or hear from Peter ever again.

Everything in his life sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there IS going to be a third part, sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter but the third one will (hopefully) be a bit longer. Again, hmu on tumblr for more stupid stuff @oiveyzmir !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! oops

Sam didn't come to school the next day. Instead, he took the bus ride to his older sister's home. It was a tradition by now; whenever something bad happened to him, he'd skip school and spend the day at her small home. Harper was living with her fiancé, but since he worked morning shifts, he knew they'd have the house to themselves.

The ritual had been the same for years- he'd call and notify her he's coming over, she'd buy him ice cream and they'd watch a dumb reality show to forget about whatever was on his mind. Harper had this insane ability to always make him feel better, no matter how bad he felt before. Even though it's a little bit mean to say this kind of things when you have four siblings, both Sam and Harper knew she was always his favorite, despite the fact she was seven years older. She always got him in ways no one else could.

Harper was the first person he ever came out to, the first person he told about Peter, and he was the first one to hear about her engagement to Terry. He knew he could always count on her to be there.

That day, they were binge-watching The Big Brother. "This season sucks," Harper told him. "I mean, it's been three episodes since the last time they punched one another. Lame."

Sam nodded silently, which made Harper squint her eyes at him and pause the show. "What? What happened?" He asked.

"Spill, kid. What's on your mind? You didn't bash The Big Brother with me."

"It's nothing." Sam sighed. "I just… Peter's an asshole." He lay on the couch, resting his head on her hip. She ran his hand quietly through his hair. Harper's house, as well as Peter's, were the only places he allowed himself to be seen without a massive amount of gel in his hair. With everyone else, he felt too embarrassed not to. "So get this. Apparently, we're soulmates. It should be a good thing, since, you know, but he started doing his Peter thing."

"What kind of Peter thing?"

"He did his research," Sam said, using the worst Peter Maldonado impression ever, "And found that soulmates can also be platonic, so we don't have to date. Isn't that just wonderful?"

She sighed sadly. "God, that's so Peter of him."

"I know. And, like, I don't get it? Am I that bad?" He asked, defeated. He closed his eyes. "Why did he have to research just to prove he doesn't have to date me?"

"I don't know, munchkin," she kept running her hand soothingly in his hair. "But I know that as soon as he'll understand what he has, he'll think it over. You're precious."

 

\---

Choosing someone to trust with your thoughts and emotions is not an easy task. They should be empathetic enough to not invalidate you, secretive enough to never tell what you said to a soul and kind enough to give somewhat decent advice.

Sam met the entire criteria. He was empathetic, secretive and the kindest person Peter had ever met. Up until now, Peter would tell Sam every single thing that came to his mind effortlessly; whether it was ranting about bad movies or his small crushes (excluding, of course, his gigantic crush on Sam), he was always there to listen and offer a shoulder to cry on. But since Sam was avoiding him for almost two weeks now, Peter needed someone to talk to.

He found himself scanning his contacts list, fitting everyone in the criteria. Gabi was kind and empathetic, but she'd probably tell Sam the whole thing, and so would Dylan. Ming was a valid option, but they weren't close enough. After two hours of searching, Peter found the second best option, after Sam.

Kevin McClain.

Sure, he wasn't the most empathetic person ever, but Peter was sure Kevin will tell him the truth, no matter how bad it is, and the truth was the only thing he needed.

He couldn't understand what made Sam so angry. He'd never seen him like that, even when they fought about the biggest stuff Sam was never that pissed. He never left him on read for 12 days, he never skipped lunch altogether to avoid Peter at all costs, he never told Peter to back off when he tried to initiate a conversation to set things back on track, and he never, _ever,_ thought about quitting the Morning Show. Apparently, Sam told Mr. Baxter he was super busy with rehearsing for his theater's production of Legally Blonde, in which he scored the role of Emmett, so he couldn't do the Morning Show anymore. Rumor has it that he came back the next day and said he sorted everything out and that he'll have time for both, but Peter knew it was bullshit.

He didn't really know for sure, though, because Sam hadn't told him anything. He hoped Kevin will help him figure everything out.

He dialed Kevin's number, and he picked up on the fourth ring. "Yes, Peter?" Kevin asked.

"I need an honest, objective opinion," Peter started, breathing in. "I thought you'll probably have an interesting input."

"Truer words have never been spoken. What do you need my opinion about?"

Peter told him everything. He told him he was gay and that he liked Sam for years, that Sam was his soulmate, and everything about their fight. It felt weird, saying everything out loud, but when he was done he felt lighter. Not any less confused, though.

"Oh my god, Peter," Kevin huffed. "le pain vient à qui les dents faillent."

"What? Was that French?"

"Yes, _of course_ that was French. It says that the bread comes to those whose teeth fail."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked him silently.

"I don't know my soulmate, Peter, but I have a strong feeling they're working in a kindergarten since they keep stepping on Lego. And you know what? I'm fine with that, because I know that one day, I'll meet them and they'll love me. Also, I'd tell them to quit their job. You've got your soulmate on a silver plate, and yet you refuse to acknowledge his emotions towards you."

"Again, what do you mean?" Peter sighed, dumbfounded.

"I mean, you're ignorant. Sam definitely likes you, and I'm betting that was the thing he wanted to tell you. And you, jerk," He said accusingly, "chose to bring him your research telling him why you two shouldn't date. You had bread, a baguette, even, but your teeth failed. I'm hanging up now, since I'm strongly condemning your excuses before you'll have the chance to start using them. Talk to him, today, and tell me how it went." Kevin said and hung up immediately.

Peter felt like an idiot. Sam liked him back, and he ruined everything. Classic Maldonado move.

They really needed to talk.

 

\---

 

Sam was practicing his lines in his room when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Sammy, honey, Peter's here." His mother said.

"Tell him I'm out," Sam replied. "I'm rehearsing at Ming's."

"I can physically hear you," Peter called, and Sam's heart skipped a beat. He was still fuming, both on Peter and on himself, but he couldn't help but miss Peter. They hadn't talked in 12 days now, and Peter's absence created a hole in Sam's heart. He missed their conversations, their jokes, their streak on Snapchat that was deleted after 483 days. He missed Peter's stupid face, and smile, and that terrible cologne he's always using that stays on Sam's bed or couch for hours after he's gone.

"Then come in," Sam gave in eventually.

Peter entered Sam's room, closing the door behind him, and the air somehow shifted at his presence. Sam felt as if he could breathe properly for the first time in 12 days, but still, he was choking, gasping for air.

"Hey," Peter said, tugging the ends of his sleeves.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing, I guess," Peter shrugged. "We really need to talk."

Sam nodded and sat on his bed, leaving Peter enough space to sit beside him. "We really should."

"What did you want to say to me when you came over the other day?" Peter asked as he sat next to him. "You left before you told me."

"It doesn't matter," Sam said coldly.

"It does to me. You're all that matters."

Sam's heart skipped another ten beats. "I wanted to tell you that I didn't think our soulmate-bond-thing was platonic. That's all."

"And how would you feel about that? If it wasn't platonic?"

"I know you said it does, but really, it doesn't matter. It's irrelevant, since I'm not… never mind."

"You're not what?" Peter asked, looking at Sam with his _look_ again. This time, it was softer, somehow.

"I'm not someone you'd ever think about like that. You were probably right in your research, but still, it was kind of offensive. Is dating me such a bad thing?" Sam's voice was weak, and his hands were shaking slightly. Then, Peter tugged Sam's hand gently, shaking his head.

"No. It isn't. Sam, you're wonderful." Peter looked straight into his eyes. He'd never seen Sam so fragile. Sam used to be the one who laughs, but every trace of laughter was gone from his eyes. Peter hated himself for making Sam feel as if he was worthless, but he could try to make things better. "You're smart, and funny and talented and beautiful, which is exactly why I fell in love with you in the first place. Of course you're someone I'd think about like that, Sam, you're the only one I'd ever think about like that. I just panicked, and I thought you hated the idea of us-"

"Wait, wait, rewind, pause." Sam cut him off. "You fell in love with me?" He asked, his brows furrowing. "What? When? What?"

Peter chuckled a little. "I realized it was more than just a passing crush when you bought those stupid hats in Bellevue." He blushed. "You were so, so driven and-"

Sam cut him off again. He freed his hands from Peter's soft grip, and moved to rest them on Peter's cheeks as he kissed him. Sam wanted to laugh and to sing to the birds outside of his window like a fucking Disney princess, but right now, the only thing he really wanted was to kiss Peter. His heart jumped in his chests and his stomach was filled with those stupid butterflies. He waited for so long, so freaking long, and now it was real. The kiss wasn't perfect, Peter's glasses were hurting both of their faces (or was it only one of their faces? They couldn't tell), but it was happening, and it was more than enough. Peter's hands held Sam's waist, pulling him closer, and Sam moved his hands towards the nape of Peter's neck.

"You're such an idiot," Sam whispered happily as they drifted apart, still deep in each other's personal space. "You're the smartest person I know, but you're _such a fucking idiot_." Sam stared into Peter's brown eyes, hidden behind his glasses that sat uncomfortably on his face.

"I know, right?" Peter laughed a little.

"I love you too, asshole," Sam said quietly, the silliest grin spreading all over his face. "Even though you're the biggest idiot ever."

Peter looked into his eyes, his smile equally as big. "I love you."

They kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it. this is the very first time I'm actually posting a full, multi-chapter fic. Even though it wasn't the best, I really hope you enjoyed those dumb assholes!!! god I can't believe this fic is over what will I do with my life now

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr for more awful content @oiveyzmir !!! I think it would only be a two-parter at the moment, but it might change so stay tuned ♡


End file.
